Darling Retold
by Onatu
Summary: A few adjustments here and there, and the story of Hiro and Zero Two grows into something else. Follow the tale of two bound souls as they discover the meaning of love, what it means to be human, and what it means to truly live.
1. Chapter 1

"An entire squad of FRANXX were wiped out this morning. Plantation 13 assisted Plantation 21 against an attack from a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur at 0600. The resulting battle killed both the Klaxosaur and the cadets from Plantation 13. As it stands, we have no readily available Parasites to replace them."

The silence that followed was all too calm as seven men in ornate, white robes sat suspended in chairs, screens surrounding them showing the results of the battle and further data of the so-called Parasite program. Images flitted around as the men sat stolid and unmoving, adorned with masks as pristine as the rest of their appearance.

"If I may offer a suggestion?" A new voice rang out, accompanied by an addition to the screens. An older man appeared, his face masked by both an appearance of world-weariness and the metal that covered its right half. His natural eye shone bright on-screen, as if something new and exciting had occurred to him.

"Allow me to run an experiment with Plantation 13 using younger pilots. If we can test the limits of the FRANXX, we may solve our present issue of increasing Klaxosaur attacks." He paused, as if expecting a response from his audience. To his lack of surprise, he received none. APE was many things, but they were not an emotive bunch. With a mental sigh, he continued. "The Garden has several pilots nearing of age. Enough to form a five unit squad. They've already familiarized themselves with the equipment basics and would essentially be missing combat training. I don't think that would be too difficult to address with your blessing, chairman."

"An interesting proposal, Werner." the apparent leader responded, his golden mask turning to face the other man. "You believe the risks of losing such pilots would be acceptable?"

"Some of those you are mentioning are high aptitude pilots. They should be allowed to finish their training before we send them into the field, it's too great a risk to lose them before they are ready," countered another, this one with a mask of a gorilla. The old doctor shook his head.

"We don't have the time to argue the point I'm afraid. That is why I recommend a temporary reassignment of Code 002 to act as leader for the Parasites until such a time comes that they can function without her and she is able to return to the front lines."

"Are you certain about this, Doctor?"

"I am. Provide the reserve stamens as always and I'm certain we can make it work for the time being. I believe she has yet to devour her latest, though his condition is deteriorating. He likely won't last another ride with her," the doctor stated, holding back his own disgust about the loss of pilots. "I recommend having more ready for her soon. With the increasing fervor of Klaxosaur attacks as we near the Gran Crevasse, Plantation 13 will need as much help as it can be afforded while the new cadets come into their own. Unless we wish to throw away our resources faster than we can produce them, of course." At this, the men began to discuss the matter amongst themselves.

Werner Frank knew he had the other men ensnared with the last statement. He had learned their ways over years of working for them, nearly falling into the same dreadful mindset they seemed to possess. Lives were expendable, as long as they contributed towards the mission of eliminating the Klaxosaurs. But if the readily available pistil and stamen pairs were dwindling, they would be forced to act. And, as the doctor smiled inwardly, this would play right into his hands. These idiots were too set in their ways and refused to accept change. He had learned change is a necessary thing, and to learn from one's mistakes was the most important lesson of all.

"Dr. Franxx." Werner returned his attention to the transmission, the chairman having not moved an inch since he last spoke.

"We believe your proposal is acceptable. We'll make preparations to send for the new Parasites. You may collect Code 002 and any other personnel you may deem necessary for your experiment at Plantation 13. And though we trust your judgment, we expect you to keep us informed on further developments of any kind. Otherwise, we will entrust this to you to guide as you see fit. Thank you for your continued efforts, Doctor."

The transmission cut out, the group of men having abruptly finished their business with Doctor Franxx. Sighing, Werner sat back in his chair as he began collecting his thoughts over this development. Finally he could have some freedom to move and act. The wait had taken years of patience, but with luck that would pay off. Tapping away, he began another transmission, this time with a younger man. His face was plain and cold, lips pursed as he nodded in greeting to the doctor. With a somewhat gaunt appearance and dark, shaved hair he was an intimidating sight to behold.

"Dr. Franxx? May I ask what the reason for this call is?" the man asked curtly.

"Hachi, I need a few favors from you. But first, I want to be the first to congratulate you on your promotion."

"I don't understand sir, what promo-"

"You will be joining me at Plantation 13 in directing an experimental group of Parasites. They are untrained and will be kept in different conditions than the other plantations in an attempt to see if these can improve our chances against the Klaxosaurs. You will continue to run defense operations on a localized scale and help me in my research. Any further questions?" The younger man seemed to deliberate on the sudden news only to shake his head a few moments later.

"None at all. Tell me what you need and I'll ensure it is done, Doctor."

Dr. Franxx gave a slight smile. This would only go smoothly now that he had Hachi's help. The man had been dependable in the past, and was one of the best Werner had met during his time with APE. Best of all, he would keep quiet. "I need you to contact The Garden and retrieve these Parasites, along with their caretaker. Have them assigned to Plantation 13 as soon as possible. We can't have a plantation left without FRANXX pilots for long, particularly in this day and age. If something happens before we even have a grip on the situation there, the council will have my neck."

Hachi nodded and began to look over the listed codes for each Parasite he given. "It will be done. I'll be seeing you soon then, Doctor." With another nod, the man signed off and left Dr. Franxx alone in his office once more. As he looked up at the ceiling, the doctor thought over his next steps carefully. Retrieving Code 002 could be difficult. She was an elite pistil, but she was also a rebellious girl with a habit of being troublesome for those around her. Then there was the issue of their...spotty history. She didn't exactly trust him, and why should she? He could blame the girl, but he had a job to do then, and he had a job to do now. that didn't even begin to cover her issues with keeping a stamen alive. 'If this gambit pays off, we may not need to worry about that for much longer,' he thought before shaking his head.

"Waiting won't do much good. Time to retrieve her and see what happens next. And for our sake, I hope this works." Standing up, he couldn't help but recall old memories. A small girl with red skin and horns who struggled against everything put before her. And also a young boy with black hair who had been a promising young Parasite from the early on. Dr. Franxx smiled ruefully as he left. 'Code 002 and Code 016. I wonder what will happen this time.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I want to take a bath."

The group on the military transport collectively grimaced at yet another comment from the teenage girl on board with them. The trip was several hours long, but they were coming close to Plantation 13 by this point. Even so, it appeared the girl's patience was wearing thin. She wasn't the only one.

"Relax and have some self-control," Dr. Franxx lightly scolded. The girl, known by her code of 002, gave a slight shrug. She knew the old man was getting tired of her. But she was getting tired of this stupid trip. It had been hours! They had to be nearing the plantation by now, right? She looked over, watching her "partner" sleep. The older, stocky boy looked completely beaten down with his neckbrace, sling, and oxygen mask. Probably wouldn't last much longer, she mused to herself.

"Do I smell funny to you?" she decided to ask the boy, knowing he wasn't able to answer. Still, at least she felt no answer at all was better than being brushed off by the adults. Dr. Franxx scolded her again though, the old man clearly having enough of her by this time.

"Leave him alone, he's still drained after that last battle. You and I both know he needs as much of his strength as possible if he's to remain your partner in Strelizia." Zero Two sighed, murmuring a "yeah, yeah" in response as she slumped back in her chair, white coat covering her red uniform further as she did so. It's not that she cared really. People piloted with her, and they died because they were weak. It was as simple as that. Not her fault they couldn't handle it.

She looked around as she thought of what else she could do to kill time. It was only another ten or twenty minutes before she could get off of the stupid aircraft, but she couldn't help feeling restless. More restless than usual, that is. She couldn't place it, but she felt like something was tugging her along. Excitement? Sure it was a change in scenery, and she had been promoted as leader of a new Parasite squad. Being excited only seemed natural, even if she also felt anxious over the idea. After all, it's not like she'd be the most reliable leader once her partners kick the bucket.

"Sheesh, what a high-maintenance girl," she heard Dr. Franxx comment while a younger woman named Nana took a seat near him. She said nothing, waiting to see if the two of them were going to say anything else. Come on Doc, let's hear more about how displeased you are to drag me along? Weren't you the one who pulled me along in the first place? How about you Nana, what about all of those times you thought I was a pain to deal with back at HQ? Ugh, how she wished she could just run off and go wash all of these feelings away. A bath of course would be nice, but even better would be an ocean! What she would do to experience the feeling and the view and the taste of the ocean! Maybe she could get lucky?

"Is there an ocean at Plantation 13?" she decided to ask. "I'd like to go swimming in some clear, blue ocean water."

The red-haired woman turned around, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry to say there isn't an ocean there. You can always shower once we land at Cerasus, I'm sure it will feel the same."

"But I wanted to go for a swim." Was it really so hard to understand the difference?

"We're going to be landing shortly," the pilot announced, drawing everyone's attention from the Zero Two. She slumped further down, taking a look at her hands in disdain while everyone else sat up and made sure they were prepared. She caught Nana turning around again, this time a compassionate smile directed towards her. 'What a fake,' she thought.

"We'll continue talking about it later. For now, just make sure you're good to go for the landing and be ready for the initiation ceremony later. You'll meet your new comrades then."

As the woman turned away, Zero Two grimaced. Her previous feelings gone, she only felt disgust and frustration. It wasn't at anyone in particular, but it was bothering her the more she let it stew in her mind. Like habit, she pulled a hand close and gave it a lick. She let the taste dwell on her tongue before shifting in her seat and sighing. Still gross. Still not human.

"I hate the way I taste."

The rest of the ride was silent. The other passengers took it as a blessing, but she only felt cursed. Why had she been reassigned? Why did that doctor want her over here and not on the front lines? Wasn't the point that she was to kill all of the Klaxosaurs so she could find her Darling? So she could become human again? And for them to give her leadership over a team, knowing her issues with being in Strelizia? Something was up. She needed to get out and away as quickly as possible though. These questions were weighing heavily and she wasn't in the mood to think about it. Maybe there wasn't an ocean, but there had to be something here. She took a curious glance out the window as the transport encircled the massive domed structure of Plantation 13. Towards top was a caged structure full of trees, where the Parasite cadets would probably be housed to keep them away from everyone else, she figured. As she looked, she spied a large lake within, its dark blue waters all-too-inviting for her by this point.

"Huh, well there is one after all," Zero Two mused at the sight of the body of water. Now she just needed to slip away from the rest of them once they landed. She was not in the mood to hang around and listen to these adults yammer on about things she didn't care about. Besides, there was nothing important going on until much later. She wouldn't even be gone long enough to be missed.

As the aircraft landed and they began to unload, the horned girl couldn't help but smirk at her plan. No doubt the rest of the adults would be too distracted as they made their way through the plantation to pay her much mind. As soon as they could get out of the hangar and away from the soldiers, she'd be home free.

"Those seats are far too uncomfortable to sit in," Dr. Franxx complained, his old joints creaking as they stepped through the structure. The cargo aircraft they flew in was carried into Plantation 13 by conveyor, its cargo within brought along to be stored away until later. "We don't have anything a little more comfortable to ride? These old bones of mine really can't take much more of that kind of travel."

"We didn't have much of a choice when our cargo is that massive. You'll simply have to deal with it," Nana informed him.

"Aye, still as stiff as ever, Nana," the doctor said. "Even after all of these years you haven't really changed. Still, I think both those seats and your personality could do with being a bit softer and more yielding." The woman felt Werner's robotic arm grope at her from behind, causing the woman to squeak and pull away from his grasp.

"Doctor, please stop that!" she cried out indignantly. Zero Two rolled her eyes at the sight. Dr. Franxx was usually such an unreadable man, and the cybernetics certainly didn't help. It was all too easy to forget he was still human, perversions and all. The young teen kept walking with them, keeping her pace just enough that she brought up the rear as they passed through.

'And here we go!' Seizing her chance, the girl slipped away by taking a different escalator to help her get closer to the center of the plantation. She felt lucky knowing how easy it would be to get to the lake. The layouts of these places were generally the same so getting around was hardly a problem.

She couldn't help keeping an ear out for her forgotten party. Screwing around with them was one of the few things she could do to have fun now. Now it was just a wait to see how long it took for them to realize she was missing. I wasn't until she was nearly out the door to the next room did she hear Nana's sudden cry of alarm. 'Took you guys long enough', she thought. She caught a glimpse of the group, giving her cap taunting spin before tossing it away. They'd figure out where she was eventually, but until then there was plenty of time for a quick dip!

Zero Two ran gleefully through the corridors of Plantation 13, passing the occasional confused worker until she was able to find her way to the top, Mistilteinn, and with it caught the smell of the forest. She took a deep breath, taking in the fresh scents that were practically an oasis compared to the stark, dead constants of the plantation and the world around it.

Without further hesitation she ran through the forest, following what she could remember seeing overhead. It wasn't long before she found the large lake from before, practically inviting her to jump in and let all of her previous worries and questions fade away. 'At least for a little bit,' she sighed. With any luck, she would be able to come back another time. She was going to be stationed here after all, so why not? Then she could go swimming as much as she wanted! No doctor, no APE, no stupid rules, just her!

Stripping down, she hastily tossed her clothes onto a nearby log. Unclipping her headband, she gave it a look of indifference before tossing it, tool. With a big stretch before running in, she found herself giggling for the first time in a while. It had been so long since she felt so free. She only wished she could have more time for it, but why worry?. The cool water shocked her upon entering, but she was able to grow used to it quickly. Lifting her head slightly she took another breath before beginning to swim around, the sound and feeling of her body cutting through becoming all she cared to listen to. Best of all, there were fish in the water! She couldn't help but feel the excitement of hunting again. This day could throw whatever it wanted at her, she was content as she was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not much earlier that day, a teenage boy also found himself in Mistilteinn. Wearing the Parasite uniform, he lay on the forest floor as he considered his recent failures. For all of his training, he was a washout pilot. Kind of like the Jian bird he once read about. He didn't know why he was remembering that old book, but he had come to realize he was pretty similar to that story. Incapable of flight, or at least incapable of piloting a FRANXX in his case. He didn't know why he was like this, he just was.

Code 016. That was the designation he was given, though he had given himself a name as a child. Hiro. It was a rather crude combination of the sounds the numbers made, but he liked it. He'd actually gone any named all of the other kids he had grown up with in the Garden, though he eventually stopped. He couldn't quite recall why, but it just didn't feel right after a time.

Just like how his training felt off for a while now. It certainly showed in his performance. You needed to find a partner that synchronized well, otherwise you couldn't fly. Poor Naomi. She was paying for his mistakes, and both were grounded. Yet because he was a supposed "favorite" to Papa, he was to stay at Plantation 13. That's what he had been told before by their new commander, Hachi. What he'd give to swap places though. Naomi deserved another chance. He was nothing. Just someone left to wallow here and wonder what his purpose really was here.

Hearing a thud, Hiro felt his attention break away from his thoughts. Scrambling towards the outer wall of the dome that made this enclosure, he saw a section of glass stained red. Curiously he reached to touch it, feeling the warm liquid between his fingers.

"It's blood…," he whispered. He saw the source nearby, a small bird frantically chirping as its feathers were stained red. It was a pitiful thing, broken and useless like himself. Despite that, Hiro felt the need to help the downed creature. Yet as he reached out to help, it sprang up. Hobbling away, it made desperate leaps to fly despite its injury and soon disappeared from the his sight. 'Where would a bird like that be able to go? Flightless...what could it do if it can't fly?' he thought. How could it live without a purpose?

Once more he was interrupted from his ponderings by a massive shadow blocking the sky. One of the larger military transports appeared to be landing, its incredible size a sight to behold no matter how many times he had seen one. Still, he felt something as he watched the shuttle. Something different...why couldn't he place it? It wasn't the kind of thing they would use to take Naomi back to The Garden, so no way that was it. It had to be something else, a new feeling. But what?

He watched as the shuttle slowly disappeared into the interior of the Plantation. With something that big, he could only begin to imagine what they were transporting. Supplies? Weapons? Could be anything, but nothing that would have stirred up that strange feeling in him. It was probably nothing though. He really need to clear his head, maybe walking would do better than just laying in the dirt?

Not long after he felt that strange feeling only amplify. It was odd, like the slightest bit of anxiety. He noticed splotches of red staining the dirt of one of the many trails there. That bird again? He felt his lips pull in a slight smile. It must have survived after all.

A splash nearby. He hadn't quite noticed the change of surroundings, but he found himself near a misty lake just beyond the trees.

"I didn't know there was a place like this here," he said as he looked around. On a nearby log, a pile of clothes were left behind, as if their owner was in a hurry. But why would someone be in such a hurry to get undressed in here of all places?

"A Parasite? Maybe but...it's not quite the same," he noted. Unlike his plain gray, this one was a deep red, with some additional flourishes that came with a female uniform. As he inspected it and tried to figure out what was going on, he absentmindedly picked up one of the articles. Another splash from the water drew his attention yet again. From shore he couldn't make out much, but was that a girl out there? That would explain the uniform at least, but why was she out here? Did she come on that transport and seriously make this her first stop?

He wasn't sure what to think. Maybe if he watched more, he might get a better idea? Wait, maybe not. From here it almost looked like she was...Oh yeah. She was definitely naked out there. Should have guessed that after seeing the clothes. Peeking his eyes out, he watched as she dived beneath the surface. He wasn't sure how long she could hold her breath, but after a good half minute the worry gnawed at him.

"No way, is she drowning?" Rushing into the pond, he searched desperately for the girl before it was too late. "I've got to save her!"

To his surprise, she hadn't needed rescue at all. Bursting from the water in a cascade of droplets, Hiro felt his eyes widen as a girl with pink hair appeared before him with a fish in her mouth. And, he couldn't help but notice, her body was incredibly close to his.

Hiro could only stare, mouth agape at the girl before him. There was definitely something alluring about her. Yeah the red horns could be it, that was certainly weird. Her unashamed nudity explained it better though as he felt a surge of feelings stir within. Spitting the fish out, the weird girl leaned in closer. A lot closer. The look she gave was both curious and suspicious, but Hiro couldn't stop himself from being drawn into her eyes. Two bright green orbs with fascinating red markings that framed the outer edges, like makeup. He felt like he could keep staring at them, but something still seemed wrong. Like there was something he was forgetting about her. Maybe because she was...

"N-n-n-naked!" he cried out as the realization hit him again. Seeing other guys nude, no problem. That was just normal growing up when it was time to bathe. But this? He wasn't trained for this! Stepping back, Hiro tried to collect himself. 'Just stay calm and you'll figure a way out of this!' he rationalized. No way she would get mad if he explained himself!

"Huh. And here I thought you might be dead." The mystery girl waltzed back towards shore, leaving the would-be savior behind. Hiro felt himself relax a bit, opening his eyes once more as he watched the beauty retreat. She didn't seem too upset, so far so good. But something still nagged at him. Was this why he was feeling odd earlier? Maybe, but he had to know more.

"Are you a Parasite?" he asked. And a moment later, "Why were you bathing here?" He didn't know if he would get any answers, but it there were so many mysteries with this girl already. He had to start somewhere!

"It's so weird. I was told the ocean was salty, but that didn't taste anything like it." And there it was, no answers. Just more questions. Did she really expect an ocean in the middle of a plantation? Still facing away, Hiro watched as she licked herself. Yup, this girl was weird.

"Uh, well, this isn't an ocean," he replied. The girl turned aside.

"I knew that," she said, moving her hand to her chin like she was thinking. "But it's the closest thing to an ocean I know of. Anyways, were you going to go for a swim as well?"

Changing the subject again, she seemed to miss no beats. Hiro didn't know what to think of the girl, but her questions and mannerisms seemed innocent...you know, aside from the lack of clothing.

"Huh? You're asking me? I wasn't planning on it, no."

"Really? But it feels really good if you ask me." Seriously what was with this girl? She didn't make sense! This whole thing was starting to feel like she was getting more information out of him than he was out of her. How the hell did that happen?

"Well, you were staring pretty hard back there. I figured you must have wanted to go for a swim as well."

So she did notice when he first arrived. This girl was perceptive, Hiro had to give her that. Still, he wasn't sure what to make of her yet. And this teasing that she was doing! He trudged to shore, resolving to clear everything up. At least that way maybe he could keep his own dignity intact.

"W-well that's because I thought you were drowning!" he exclaimed. "So I jumped in to save you and well...look, I'm sorry. Could you maybe put some clothes on? This is a bit awkward."

He turned aside, having had more than an eyeful of the girl's body. It's not like he didn't enjoy it. He realized he enjoyed it a lot more than he expected. That was definitely...different. But that wasn't the point! It still felt wrong, like he was invading her privacy. He really hoped she didn't think he was some kind of creep after all of this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zero Two took a moment to think things over, looking at the black-haired boy as he tried his best to respect her dignity. She had been enjoying this so far. Hopefully she had time to have a little more fun before the killjoys arrived. Looking the guy up and down, she couldn't help but noticed him clutching onto her panties. Poor guy either had no idea, which seemed reasonable based on his reactions so far. Or…

"I get it!" said as the realization dawned on her. "You must be some kind of a pervert, right?"

Hiro was completely caught off guard by her comment. Seizing up, he stumbled over himself as he tried to respond.

"What? No! Where did that come from?"

Oh, so he really didn't know. She watched as he followed where she pointed, realization dawning on his innocent face what he had been clutching all of this time. If this boy was part of her squad, she was going to have a lot more fun messing with him. He was definitely cute at least, she smiled as she watched him frantically hold her underwear out for her. Even the blush was cute! Yup, she was definitely having fun with him.

"Your face is hilarious!" she cried, letting her laughter ring through the forest until she could pull it back together. It had been a bit since she had a good laugh like that. She couldn't help it though, he had been pretty funny so far.

"But, you did try to save me huh? Thank you, I really appreciate that."

'May as well stop torturing the poor guy and put some clothes on,' she giggled to herself. He was interesting for some reason. Maybe just because he had stumbled upon her in the first place? Something nagged at her though. It was more than that. She didn't know him, so why did he feel so familiar? It didn't make sense. Time to pick his brain some more and see what she could get out of it.

"So you're a Parasite as well?"

"No." She looked back at him curiously. That wasn't right. He wore the Parasite uniform. Unless...

"So you don't pilot?"

"I _can't_ pilot. I don't have the ability anymore. Even made my partner suffer for it." So that was it. One of those doomed pilots that couldn't connect. It was almost pitiful, especially seeing that look on his face. He looked so disgusted with himself, as if he hated living in his own skin.

"Huh, so you're just like me," she responded vaguely, clipping her limiter headband back on. She hated having to put it on, but doctor's orders It was better than before, she had to admit. "I'm always alone, too. All thanks to these horns."

She watched him stare back at her horns, like he was trying to understand more. It was almost embarrassing having someone stare at them. They made her feel like she was different. Even so, he didn't seem to be bothered or afraid. It was more like it was a curiosity, like he was intrigued by them. Guess there's a first time for everything. Maybe she could take a first step and be a bit more of a leader, too. Leaders are supposed to inspire, right? If this guy was one of the Parasites on her team, then partner or not then it can't hurt to help.

"If you don't have a place in this world, you need to go out and make one for yourself," she continued. "And if you don't have a partner, go out and find one. But if you can't do that, take one by force!"

She couldn't help herself, really. She may have been a little too excited in the moment, but still! Reaching out, she grabbed the surprised boy by the shoulders and closed the gap between them. Giving him a quick lick, she felt gravity take over as his legs gave out, pulling the two of them back into the pond. Even the cool water couldn't stop the warm feeling that surged through her though. That taste, it was way too familiar! There was it was again, something familiar about this boy. Could he be...Darling? She felt her mind race at the possibility. Was she jumping to conclusions? But that taste! But...he didn't recognize her. Maybe he just wasn't sure, she did used to have that garish red skin after all. But her horns! They should be a giveaway, right? Maybe she just needed to take it easy. No need to jump to conclusions yet, right?

"Wow...your taste really gets my heart racing," she said, pulling herself away finally. Maybe she could get some kind of hint across, or one from him? "Something with a bite to it, like danger. I think I like it."

"Wait, what are you even doing?" Hiro asked. The entire situation was very likely confusing him, Zero Two noticed. Maybe he didn't remember after all. Maybe...maybe he wasn't Darling. No! Don't lose hope just yet!

"Oh sorry, would you have preferred a kiss?"

"A...kiss? What's that?"

"You don't know?" She smirked. Darling or not, he was still adorable. And she was still enjoying this little chat, even if it was making the boy more than a little uncomfortable. Leaning in once more, she let her breath linger against his ear as she spoke.

"It's a very special thing."

With that, she sprang back to her feet. A soft smile graced her face as she looked back down at Hiro. She definitely was having a lot of fun. Maybe the other cadets would be this fun? Well, if this was her darling they wouldn't even matter. So just maybe…

"I think I've taken a liking to you. How would you like to be my darling?"

Darling. That was the word she held so dearly to her. One of the first she learned, and one of the first he had taught her so many years ago. So just maybe, that would jog his memory enough to prove he was the one she had been searching for so desperately. Please, just let this search be over.

"Darling? Hold on, don't you mean partner?"

So he didn't remember. They must have really done a number to him to have him forget those memories. Stupid Werner, why the hell did you do that? If he had just let them keep their memories, this wouldn't be an issue! She could be happy and...and…

Calm down. There was no evidence this really was Darling. Yeah the taste was really similar, and the hair, and those eyes, and the fact that he looked similar overall. But that didn't mean a thing, right? No need to get your hopes up! Even so, just the slightest chance made it worth pursuing. So maybe she could find out. Maybe she could unlock those memories! But first, to stop letting him get his uniform soaked by the lake.

"Your abilities are probably just latent and need to be awakened," she told him, extending a hand to help him up. "If you wanted, I could help you get there. Also, you weren't frightened by my horns."

Win-win scenario! He gets to pilot, and she got her Darling back! Maybe this could work out! Assuming, of course, he was her Darling. Just have to stop jumping to conclusions like that. Just before he could take her hand though, he heard the voices of her caretakers and "partner" through the forest, and the rustling of bushes signaled their arrival. Shit.

"Too bad. Guess we're out of time," she told the boy. She turned back to face the new arrivals, trying her best to withhold her displeasure. Her partner, Code 081, looked incredibly displeased already so at least the feeling was mutual.

"There you are. You shouldn't be running off alone like that."

"There's nothing going on though," she replied. "Not like the initiation ceremony is until tomorrow anyways."

"Yes, but as your partner it all comes back on me when you get yourself into trouble like this." She grumbled her displeasure as he plopped her special forces cap back onto her head. Treating her like a child, who did he think he was?

"Partner? You're her partner?" She heard maybe-Darling talk to 081. He sounded confused more than anything else, not that she could blame him. Feast your eyes, this partner is falling apart at the seams!

"Are you one of the Parasite cadets? I'm sorry she bothered you, she can be a handful." 'Oh you have no idea how much of a handful I can be,' she huffed while the other adults began to pull her away. She hated how they tried to hurry her along and control her life like it was something to be directed and used at their beck and call.

"And one more thing: stay far away from her. She's not the kind of pistil that just anyone can handle," she heard her partner tell the other boy. Zero Two instantly felt her blood start to boil at the thought. Maybe he could stay away, but she wasn't until she figured everything out once and for all!

"Wait just a moment! Your name! Can I at least get your name?"

She stopped. They had codes, not names. But her Darling...he tried to name her, didn't he? So maybe it was him! Telling him that much might help his memories, just maybe. It was worth a shot, right?

"Do Parasites even have names?" she asked him, hoping to hear some kind of reaction. Upon getting none, she sighed. "My code is 002. But it's Zero Two. That's what they call me at least."

Perhaps one day she'd be able to find out if he was her Darling or not. Today wouldn't be it. But she wouldn't stop looking until she was dead. She didn't care how long it took, or how many Klaxosaurs she had to kill. One day they would be reunited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hiro felt helpless. He felt awful. It's not like he meant for things to go this way, but he couldn't change it now. Naomi was gone now, off to The Garden where who knows what would happen to her. She had left in tears, throwing her belongings back at him to give to everyone else so they could remember her.

He didn't need to see her off, either. He should have been down at the initiation ceremony, but he felt better about skipping it. Being the only one without a partner, it would have been embarrassing. He still didn't know why that was allowed to begin with. It's not like they had magically found a new partner for him, right?

Watching as the massive transports left, he only wished he knew what to do. There had to be something, right? Maybe he could talk to Hachi again and get a better idea of what to do. Until then-

A huge tremor shook him out of his thoughts. Watching in alarm, he saw as a black and blue shape emerged from the Earth itself, tearing the ground apart underneath the transports. Naomi! She was going to be alright, wasn't she? He didn't have long to wonder though. The shape freed itself from the ground, revealing a hulking monstrosity known as a Klaxosaur. He had never seen one in person before, but it was far more terrifying than he had expected. The thing reared its massive head and roared, charging towards the plantation with incredible speed. The plantation defenses immediately began to barrage the creature in a futile effort to hold it back. Ramming near where he stood, Hiro could only watch in fear as it swung its mighty tail and crushed the turrets and part of the edifice, launching him onto another platform below.

He had to get out of there, it was way too dangerous. He struggled to his feet, all too happy that he seemed unscathed so far. Running as quickly as his legs could move, he tried to escape the raging monster. A new roar overthrew the other, and he watched as a new beast entered the fray. That wasn't another Klaxosaur, was it? No, it was something else. A FRANNX? But then why was it so bestial? They were supposed to be humanoid!

The FRANXX unit leapt onto the back of the Klaxosaur, viciously tearing away at the outer layers and pulling up what almost appeared to be machinery. It was knocked off and thrown back towards the plantation, but still it fought on. The Klaxosaur seemed to then plant itself in the ground, its tail expanding and jaw opening wide. Firing a burst of energy, Hiro felt himself turn away from the bright light, unable to keep watching in the confusion. A huge crash next to him made it sound almost like debris from the hit had struck the siding near him. In actuality the FRANXX was launched back into the plantation right by him, unmoving. The hatch opened and a body slumped out. It was Code 081! He ran over and gently lifted the larger boy up, trying desperately to find a sign of life.

"Don't bother, he's already dead," he heard above. There she was, the strange girl from before. She was looking pretty beat up, but she was alive at least. Was this really her FRANXX?

"It's you! What are you doing in that thing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going monster hunting of course," she replied as if it was the most obvious response. If Hiro was in a better mood, he would have probably laughed at how dumb his question must have been. But this wasn't the time or the place.

"What, you're going to pilot that thing alone now?" She couldn't be serious, could she? And yet it seemed she was, as sure enough she began to slide back into the cockpit. Painfully, he noted.

"Sorry, gotta go."

"You can't go alone, you're already hurt!" He reached out, only to be smacked away by her. She was pretty stubborn, wasn't she?

"Out of my way! I don't need help!" she shouted back.

"That's insane though! FRANXX can't be piloted by a single person, everyone knows that!" He had to stop her somehow. She looked so helpless just crawling back in, but what could he do? There wasn't much. He could try to pilot, and then what? Not synchronize like always? Get himself killed like 081? There were countless things that could go wrong. And yet, he didn't care.

"I'll do it. I'm always alone. That's just how it's always been for me." The way she said it sounded so solemn, like the girl had a death wish. Like she didn't know any other way but this. He had to try to stop her, or at least reconsider.

"You'll die if you do!" She wasn't completely suicidal, right?

"So? I'm not afraid of dying." So that was it. That left only one thing.

"Hold on! Let me pilot with you!" Was he being rash? Yes. Did he care at the moment? No. He wasn't about to just let this girl kill herself like that! Even if he was feeling similar before, he could just stand by. He still had more questions he wanted to ask her! Still, he seemed to have her attention. She stopped, tilting her head back just the slightest.

"Are you ready to die?" she asked. It wasn't much of a question he could consider at this point. What else could he do?

"I don't know. But I do know that if I can't pilot, I'm as good as dead! So please, just let me go with you!"

She had returned to the opening of the cockpit, propping herself up as she looked down upon Hiro. He couldn't help but feel tears start to sting his eyes. He needed her to reconsider. What more could he do if he let this one opportunity slip by?

"Looks like we're pretty similar after all. It's been a while since I've seen a human cry like that, too." He watch her wipe a tear from his eye like it was a precious gift. "I like the look in your eyes. It makes my heart race. But if you're serious, then come to me."

She extended her hand, reaching out to him. Hiro felt himself gravitate towards her, like a bee drawn to a flower. He didn't know how to really describe what happened next though. It was all too fleeting, but the feeling was far too real to ignore.

"Let me get a taste of you. After all, you are now my Darling!" she had exclaimed, before pulling Hiro close and planting her lips onto his. Immediately he felt his senses light up to a new sensation. It was strange but delightful, something that he couldn't help but enjoy.

Inside the cockpit, the systems for the FRANXX began to start back up, lighting in a way he didn't realize was possible. The monitors flashed, bearing the name "STRELITZIA" as they began to power up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Outside, the Klaxosaur had begun to move again. Seeing its motionless target, the beast charged once more, ramming into the motionless FRANXX. Werner cringed at the sight. He hated seeing his pride and joy attacked like that. The fact that Strelitzia had been down for so long signified the stamen was likely dead. It was a shame, but it was inevitable. But now, was the girl really that crazy to try to pilot again on her own?

A burst of light caught him and everyone else in attendance by surprise. This was it! This was what he had been waiting for! Strelitzia was activating for the first time out of her rampage mode! He didn't know who had jumped into the mecha with Zero Two, but a sneaking suspicion tickled his old heart. So those two already found each other? Good, then the real work could begin.

He watched in awe as Strelitzia, now in humanoid form, tossed the Klaxosaur like nothing. The raw power of the FRANXX and it finally could be seen by all!

"Now this is a FRANXX! You're the best Strelitzia!" he praised, practically basking in the machine's presence.

"But who's piloting?" he heard Nana say. He smiled inwardly. Assuming he was correct, he believed everyone would be surprised once Strelitzia finished the job. But that was assuming this pilot really did have the chops to get it done.

Strelitzia stared the Klaxosaur down as the beast began to charge another shot. Countering, she threw her lance into the beast's core, launching forward to retrieve her weapon. With a single shot, the lance pierced through and annihilated the creature, showering the area in a flood of blue blood.

Werner cheered at the sight. At last, his creation was working as intended! Equally so, things looked to be going just the way he had hoped. There's only one stamen that should have synchronized so well with Zero Two.

As the mecha returned to the plantation and opened the hatch, he was proven correct. Despite the gasps of the other Parasites upon seeing their comrade was the one who piloted, he gave no hint of any reaction. Code 016, known by Hiro, had successfully bonded with Code 002, known by Zero Two. Now that they had found each other, he had to ensure their continued success. APE may trust him, but he would have to be careful. They needn't know his own designs for the future, especially involving these two. For now though, things would be taken simply. No need to rush. He had been patient already, what was another couple of months?

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed! This is the first major piece I've tried to write in quite some time, so I'm a bit rusty and could use as much of a critique as possible.**

 **That said, as the title suggests this is a rewrite of Darling in the FranXX. There are a lot of issues in the original story that I plan on addressing during the course of this that will hopefully give everyone a more satisfactory ending as a result. While this first chapter may not have had much that was different from the original story, I do plan to make some major deviations as things progress, so please bear with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro had been trying to avoid the other Parasites ever since he had piloted Strelizia with Zero Two the previous day. He wasn't doing it out of spite, but he knew once he walked into that boarding house he would be assaulted with questions. Trying to explain how he went from nothing to an incredible show of piloting would be nothing but a headache - especially from Zorome. Still, he knew he couldn't hide forever.

What he didn't expect was to see a girl waiting on the porch. Ichigo sat on the steps, keeping busy by playing with a black cat. Ichigo was one of his closer friends from their time in The Garden, so seeing her out here waiting wasn't too surprising when he thought about it She looked up as he got closer, a warm smile on her face.

"You know you didn't have to wait around for me to show up," he said as he drew closer to the Parasite's boarding house. He watched her stand up and cross her arms, looking more like one of their caretakers when they got in trouble. Always the uptight one, he thought fondly. Still, he couldn't say he was upset to see her.

"I would have even if you told me not to. You're my friend, Hiro. And like it or not, you're staying here with the rest of us. You may not have a partner, but you're still welcome here. So please, just try to relax and make yourself at home, okay?" She made her way towards him, and Hiro couldn't help but feel moderately eased by her words. It was all too easy to get caught up in his thoughts and forget he did have people who cared for his well-being.

"Oh and...I heard about Naomi." So much for starting to feel better. He could practically feel his visage darken as he tried to walk past the blue-haired girl. The guilt he felt over his former partner was still too much.

"They said she's okay. She's in the hospital, but she's going to recover."

"Yeah. I heard that too." he replied at almost a whisper. He may have been successful in defending Cerasus yesterday, but maybe it was just a fluke. Countless attempts with Naomi, nothing came of it. But a single try with that weird girl and it worked? Who knows, maybe she was right? Maybe he just had to find the right partner in the end. That still didn't make up for things, but for all he knew it may not be his fault. He heard Ichigo shift uncomfortably behind him, like she was trying to say something but didn't know how to approach it.

"So...yesterday. That really was you in that FRANXX, right?" Please Ichigo, don't start being nosy about it. Trying to explain it was the last thing he needed to do.

"Yeah. I don't fully remember how it was though. That's why I need to get back in with Zero Two and try again. Just to make sure it was the real deal." The vigor in his voice started to come back as he spoke. Yeah! He had to get back out there to try. Maybe if HQ would allow it, they could run a test later to make sure?

"You can't do that, Hiro. That girl...she's bad news. I heard a rumor that she kills her partners!" Hiro couldn't help but wince at that. Code 081 had died during that battle, so maybe Ichigo was telling the truth. Even so...he didn't have much of a choice. He was dead if he didn't pilot, so why not die on his own terms? Harsh, but it was reasonable. Maybe Ichigo and the others wouldn't understand, but they didn't need to. He just had to try, no matter the risk.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I need to go out there again. At least one more time. I don't care what the risk is so long as I'm able to get in that FRANXX again." He hated brushing her aside like that, but she needed to understand how he felt. If he could just find Zero Two again, maybe he could ask her about that stuff?

"Hey, sorry to interrupt you two," Hiro looked up and saw his other close friend, Goro, sticking his head through the doorway. For some reason he looked nervous though, that wasn't normal. "Uh Hiro, you may need to come inside. That girl is here and...you know what, just see for yourself."

He held the door open behind him to let Hiro and Ichigo inside. All Hiro could think about is what Zero Two could possibly be doing. Actually, why was she here in the first place? She didn't actually live here too, did she? Well whatever that girl was up to, Hiro knew no one else was probably prepared to handle it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why is the Partner Killer in our mess hall?"

Zero Two smirked at the whispers from the other Parasites as they entered the room, each bewildered and more than a little unnerved by her presence. That was pretty normal when it came to how people viewed her. Either that or they just found her annoying, like a lot of the adults. At least maybe-Darling didn't seem to mind her so far! She would have to be sure not to screw that one up just in case.

She watched each of the cadets take their seats, eyeing her suspiciously as if she was going to lash out and attack. 'Please! I'd only pounce once they turned their backs!' she giggled at her attempt at a joke, knowing they probably wouldn't have found it nearly as funny. But it's not like they could do anything! She was going to be their squad leader after all. She couldn't wait to see their looks the moment the news broke! But then again, if she was going to be their leader they were going to have to trust her, right? She could certainly try to not be so antagonistic then, but did to be fair did she really care what they thought?

"Good morning!" she said with a cheer, deciding to let her own cynicism take a backseat. She could always mess around later, but she remembered being taught that first impressions were everything. Not that she really cared before. Or really cared now, at least that much. But if this was the team that her Darling was on, she may need them to trust her as much as he might. Otherwise they may get in her way, and she would hate to explain to her Darling what happened.

"Eh, morning."

"Morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Well at least one of them was trying to sound nice. She looked and saw most of the cadets were a mix of indifference and distrust. Only one seemed to smile, some long-haired girl with a hairband. It looked genuine enough. And it was actually kind of nice. A real smile. Maybe she was only doing it to be nice, but it was better than the rest of these jerks. Now, the only face she was missing was the boy from yesterday! Where was he? She needed to see him, she was so sure he was the one she had been looking for!

She heard the others whisper amongst themselves for a bit until they decided to quiet down and begin their morning prayer to Papa. She couldn't help but make a face at the thought. She had no reason to be grateful to him, even if he supposedly provided them all with food and everything else. He still hadn't fulfilled his end of the deal for her, and it was growing tiresome. Whatever, no use getting worked up over it. That could be addressed later. Everything can always come later.

It was only then that Zero Two noticed no one else had bothered to sit at the same table as her. While that did hurt a bit, there was one benefit: more for her! She happily began to load her plate with everything provided for breakfast. Meats, vegetables, fruits, everything looked delicious as always! And now for the last bit...where was it?

"Do you...need something?" She looked up as a rather hefty boy had spoken. He seemed concerned, but was he actually trying to be helpful? Well if he was asking, may as well get something out of him!

"Yeah, where's the honey?" she asked. The sweet taste was already on her mind and she could only hope they had some here just as they did at the other plantations. She could help but notice a taller boy slip out of the room at this time, but it's not like it bothered her. If he didn't care for her being here, that was his issue! They'd learn to either deal with her, or they wouldn't. She didn't care either way.

The other boy seemed uncertain at first, like he didn't understand the question. But another boy spoke up, this one looking rather bored. His slicked back hair and dull expression told Zero Two everything she needed to know about him. 'Another killjoy,' she thought.

"Right here. Futoshi?" The snobbish boy lifted a ceramic jar and handed it to the other one, Futoshi. Well, at least that guy was nice enough to be helpful there.

Futoshi passed the jar along to Zero Two, who quickly snatched it like a prized treasure before plopping back down into her seat. So far, so good! Well, ignoring the little things from before. But it was all about to get better! She watched in glee as the honey oozed out of the container and flooded her plate, coating everything in a sticky gold. And speaking of sweet things, that boy had just walked in! Maybe she could give him room to breathe first? She really wanted to talk to him more, but maybe in ten minutes? Five? Enough to sit down and eat something?

She busied herself with putting the finishing touches of her honey glaze over her breakfast while the rest watched. She could hear a few comments thrown around, some crude and some harmless. But who cares what they thought! They were the ones missing out on this! Taking a slab of ham drenched in honey, she opened wide and swallowed the thing whole. She could tell the others were disgusted by her lack of manners. Good. Let them be, she was technically in charge now so they couldn't really tell her otherwise, right? Besides, now was the best part! She began to lick the honey off of her fingers, savoring the sugar with every lick. How could she wished her Darling would come by and sit with her and enjoy this!

"That was some treat to see your skills in action yesterday." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of the boys, a bit of a shrimp really, had come over. Who let this suck-up in here?

"I, Zorome the Great, would graciously ride with you if you so desired. I'm sure I could do a much better job than that wuss over there!"

Okay, this kid was pretty funny. Better than her Darling? She didn't even need to look at the guy to know he was some hot-shot rookie that thought he was the best of the best. Probably hadn't even seen a real Klaxosaur until yesterday. Fine, she could humor him.

"In fact, what if we - wait what are you doing?" Zero Two couldn't resist as she began to use the guy as a napkin, wiping one of her hands across his uniform while she continued licking away at the other. His shrieks were like music to her ears and all too worthwhile. Yeah it wasn't the best thing to do if she was to set an example for these newbies, but come on! He was practically asking for it with the way he was talking, especially about Darling. Which reminded her! She gave him enough time, right?

Wiping off her hands on her napkin, she smiled as she picked up the honey and made her way across the room to the boys' table. She could hear the napkin boy still complaining, but it didn't matter. Right now, she was going to enjoy a nice breakfast with a very special boy. Maybe she could even jog his memory!

Pushing herself onto the same seat as Hiro, she held up the jar of honey and grinned. She watched as he realized that who had sat down, his face going blank with just the slightest pink. Dang it he could really be adorable when he wanted to! Or when he didn't! But he didn't push her away, so that was already a good sign.

"Let's eat together okay? You should try this, too. It's really nice and tastes sweet." She could remember how the first thing he gave her was something sweet. The flavor never left her, so maybe the memory could be triggered by the same kind of thing? Only one way to find out! She began drizzling honey over top of his meal wish as much gusto as for her own. Surely if she could feed him something delicious like this, he would come back to her!

"Hey Zero Two, I wanted to ask something. I did pilot that FRANXX yesterday, right?" Did he not think he did? Oh of course, the others don't believe it. Not a surprise, he said he was one of those dropout cadets wasn't he? And they had the nerve to look down on him? Not on her watch!

"Yes you did," she smiled, reaching out and tracing his jaw with her finger. Maybe she could have some fun here, too. Time to lay it on really thick.

"You did an incredible job out there." Moving in closer, she let her fingers touch his lips as she stared into those brilliant eyes of his. Oh god she wished she could just kiss him there. But no, hold on. Patience, Zero Two. Not in front of everyone else. At least, not right now. First impressions are everything! But...maybe just a little more?.

"Darling." She let the word linger in the air, saying it with such seduction and admiration that even she almost blushed. The rest of the room became instantly quiet. Oh yes, here it comes.

"Darling?" Everyone repeated the word like it was some foreign language, something exotic and strange.

"What's that mean?" She heard one of the other girls say. Oh you poor, innocent kids. Your team leader was going to teach you more than you could be prepared for!

The others seemed to be trying to figure it out, but she wasn't going to let on just yet. Besides, that word was important. Darling only meant one thing to her. And assuming she was right, it was the boy right beside her. Nothing else mattered. Not APE, not Dr. Franxx and his experiments, not even napkin-boy who seemed to be fuming that she wouldn't give him any attention.

Her maybe-Darling seemed to be cheering up though. That was good. He had looked so down on himself coming in, but it seemed confirming the truth was enough to raise his spirits. She could understand though. If he had been failing the benchmark tests long before, then of course it would be hard to believe things changed suddenly. But that's what happens when you find the right partner! And Zero Two was so close to certain she had, as she remembered the feeling of their connection and the surge of power as they defeated the Klaxosaur yesterday. No one else could have possibly been on that level with her other than her Darling from before. No one.

"Okay everyone, settle down and listen up," a newcomer said. Zero Two reluctantly tore her attention away from Hiro, seeing Nana had entered the room. Huh, guess she was getting to work. The horned girl couldn't say she was exactly enthralled that the older woman was going to be working with them, but she also couldn't deny that at least she could depend on Nana when she needed it.

"I'll be your caretaker here, just like I was in The Garden," she began. "I've been assigned to Plantation 13 by APE HQ to help direct your squad and you'll all report to me for missions. As you're all aware of course, my name is Nana. I'm looking forward to everyone's cooperation."

Despite the cheery smile as the red-haired woman looked around the room, Zero Two couldn't help but feel that last sentence was directed at her. She cooperated all of the time! It wasn't her fault that stamens died and she'd always be in Rampage Mode with Strelizia. Well, okay maybe it was her fault in a way but she really couldn't help it. She had to kill Klaxosaurs, and she couldn't reliably do that without a pilot. And unfortunately, those pilots were weaklings that couldn't deal with her. Simple as that.

Whatever though. She was almost 100% certain she found her Darling. She had to have! So that wouldn't be a problem anymore, right? She didn't want to think about if she was wrong. Even the thought...no, don't go down that path. How about something else? Darling was hungry still, right?

She lifted his platter up, showing the honey-coated remainders as she tried to goad him into eating more. He seemed a bit surprised, though she had to guess he wasn't used to something so delicious. He'd just have to try it!

"Is she going to be staying here?" she overheard from one of the girls in a manner that almost sounded like she was disgusted. Wow, they really didn't want her here, did they? She could hear Nana sigh, and Zero Two herself couldn't help but smile despite the comment. Boy, they were all in for a surprise weren't they?

"Zero Two will be here until further notice. HQ's orders are that she will be the new leader of Plantation 13's FRANXX squad."

"Wait, you really mean her?" Zero Two smirked at the collective dawning realization on the other Parasites. Each of their shocked faces seemed to look from Nana back to her, not completely believing what they heard. Oh yeah, she was going to relish this moment. That's right everyone! The girl you were talking smack about and giving weird looks is in charge! Who knows, maybe they'll start sucking up to her like napkin-boy over there. That could be entertaining! But wait, what did her maybe-Darling think? He had to like it, right?

She flashed her most confident and cheerful smile that she could manage, catching everyone's nervous stares and her own Darling's awed expression. That's right, Darling. You'll get to finally be my prince and we can rule like royalty over the others! Okay maybe not that far but still! The others didn't matter, and that was the point. So long as she had Darling, the others didn't matter.

"Excuse me, Nana? Is that really a good idea?" Zero Two looked over with just the slightest frown, noting the little blue-haired girl was objecting. She definitely looked like the type who would have an issue. By the book and uptight. Ugh, she had really hoped that maybe things would go smoothly. Maybe they still could! Hang in there, Zero Two. She wanted to make this count right? To belong and maybe...you know? Make some friends. People that wouldn't think she was a monster. But that would take both sides to do. She'd just have to try to be non-confrontational and open! That would be easy...yeah who was she kidding. They wouldn't trust her. And as far as she was concerned, she had no reason to care about any of them, even if she was supposed to be their leader.

She watched as Nana gave Ichigo a look that seemed to say "I'm sorry about this." So was she. She was sorry she still had to be their leader and try to play nice. What was she kidding, they wouldn't want to befriend her. Her maybe-Darling seemed like he would, but the others already distrusted her. They couldn't change. Just like she couldn't be anything more than the monster she was...no. Stop thinking that. Not here. Not now.

The war inside her head threatened to drown out what was going on around her, but Zero Two shook it off. She had to maintain appearances after all. A moment of weakness in front of these Parasites and they'd suck her dry.

"This was decided by Papa himself. It cannot be changed, so I suggest everyone learns to get along and adapt," Nana said. "Besides, Zero Two is one of the best FRANXX cadets we have. She's been fighting on the frontlines for well over a year now with countless victories against the Klaxosaurs. She is here because her expertise were viewed as invaluable for teaching new cadets. And as you're all likely aware, she's a unique individual. She thinks and fights differently than the rest of us thanks to the Klaxosaur blood in her."

Zero Two held back a groan as the staring and whispers picked up. Did Nana have to point that out? The horns made it bad already, but to just have it put out there that she wasn't actually human was too far. She could almost feel everyone's eyes burn into her. Those horns were like two targets on her forehead, and for the first time in a long time she was the prey.

She really just wanted to shrink away. But if she did, that would be weakness in their eyes. Even so, what should have been a fresh start to at least not be feared was already feeling squandered. And yet, something kept tugging at her that it wasn't all bad. She did have the boy, her maybe-Darling, right? She had to stop this turmoil inside, maybe he could help. Turning her head, she searched his face for a sign. He had been listening to Nana, but upon seeing Zero Two he couldn't help but offer her an encouraging smile.

That handsome smile! Zero Two could feel her heart practically leap at the sight. It wasn't that much, but it was enough for her. Enough to regain some confidence about the situation at least!

"That said, HQ believes that in the interest of the situation surrounding this squad, Zero Two would make for a good fit," Nana finished. Of course she was going to be a good fit, she was here with her Darling! She couldn't help it, she draped her legs over his and began to cling to one of his arms. This felt like a perfect fit to her!

"Excuse me, Nana," the tall blonde boy cut in. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Smiling, their caretaker pulled out her comm device. "You'll see shortly. We'll be testing your FRANXX following breakfast. Once you finish, change into your suits and you'll be directed to where you need to go. Today starts your first official day as FRANXX pilots for Plantation 13. I think you will all be excited to jump in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Getting ready in the locker room, Hiro felt his excitement rise again. Were they actually about to let him pilot again? And with the rest of the team as well? It felt like a dream that he would wake up from any minute now. Just yesterday he was ready to give up. Then Zero Two entered his world, and everything had suddenly become brighter.

"You ready for this, Hiro?" he heard Goro ask. Turning, he couldn't help but grin. This was all he wanted, right? How could he not be ready?

"Yeah. I hope this goes well." An understatement. He was still nervous that yesterday was a fluke. It could still be. But his gut said otherwise. Something different had happened when he got in Strelizia with Zero Two. Something special.

"How did you do it, anyways? Pilot that FRANXX, I mean." Goro continued to ask.

"I don't know actually", Hiro replied. Trying to dredge up the memory of piloting it seemed impossible, even though it was just yesterday. "But I can remember how it felt. It was exhilarating."

"Huh, I see," Goro responded. "Well either way, I'm just glad you're still with us. Wouldn't be the same if you weren't here. But man, you really got the jump on me!"

Hiro laughed as his friend came over, playfully jabbing him in the side as he changed out of his uniform. If there was one person he could always count on, it would be Goro. The guy seemed eternally optimistic, so having him around was more than helpful in Hiro's case.

"Alright you two, outta my way!" Hiro felt himself be shoved back against his locker with Goro as Zorome shoved his way through. 'Like clockwork,' Hiro thought as he watched the angry Parasite march his way towards the suit room.

"I don't believe you piloted for a second before I did! Got it you wuss?" Zorome spat, sending a fiery glare Hiro's way before huffing and stepping through the barrier. Why was he so angry again? Yeah everyone was excited to pilot a FRANXX and fight the Klaxosaurs, but since when was it so competitive? The shorter boy must really be looking forward to this. In that regard, Hiro could relate at least. He just wished it wasn't such a contentious topic.

Goro sighed and put a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Probably better to just let that one go. Zorome's letting the excitement get to him I imagine."

"Yeah. He'll get over it once he can get in and pilot," Hiro replied. That was the hope at least.

Mitsuru and Futoshi said nothing during the course of it all, preferring to keep to themselves as they changed out of their uniforms and get ready. Hiro was happy for that, he didn't want more drama to extend through the team. Not that those two would bother anyways. Mitsuru seemed less inclined to talk to any of them in the first place, and knowing Futoshi...well, he was probably eating more bread. Again. Still better than Zorome's current attitude. With a shrug, he and Goro closed up their lockers and made their way into the other room to be fitted with their suits.

"So what do you think you'll do?" Hiro looked over into Goro's dressing module as he thought about the question. The scanner buzzed as it slid from his feet up, covering him in a black, skin-tight suit almost magically.

"I don't really have much of a choice," he began. "It's either pilot that FRANXX again with Zero Two, or nothing. I mean maybe HQ has something better in mind for me, but I just want to go back and try again with her."

"Pssh, whatever! We all know that no matter who you ride with, you're going to burn out and fail like before. Yesterday was a complete fluke and you know it!" Zorome leaned out of his module as the scanner finished with his suit, sounding all too ready to start a fight. 'Last thing I could hope to deal with right now,' Hiro sighed.

"Maybe you should lighten up a little, Zorome," he heard Futoshi say. "After all, you've never been in an actual FRANXX either. We don't know if it's going to feel any different than the sims!" Zorome made a noise of discontent.

"Yeah well even so, if that drop-out wuss thinks he's going to be any good then he better be ready for a rude awakening! Just watch, I'll be the best one Plantation 13 has ever seen! No, wait! The best one that's ever lived! And Papa will be floored and even thank me personally for my service!" Zorome began to cackle as he finished getting his suit on and made his exit. It almost felt like he was half ranting and half trying to raise his own ego at this point. Typical Zorome. Hiro couldn't help but give Goro a worn look as they both stepped out and closed the guards surrounding each suiting module, both laughing at the shorter boy.

"Come on, let's just get to the staging area so the girls aren't kept waiting." Goro gave him a friendly nudge on his way out. Hiro had to admit, anything to avoid hearing more of Zorome's boasting would be welcome.

"Not if I can help it! Outta the way!" And there went Zorome, practically sprinting down the hall as if his own life depended on it. Hiro had to admit, the guy was dedicated to what they did. Sure he may be a pain in the neck, but he'd probably be dependable on missions.

"Well, shall we catch up?" Hiro asked Goro, genuinely grinning at the taller blonde as they both made their way out of the room, the other two following suit, with Futoshi stumbling out in a panic.

"W-wait up you guys, don't leave Mitsuru and I behind!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been busy adjusting to life in Plantation 13. For starters, the room Werner had thought to move into as a temporary lab had been apparently used for storage for the past couple of decades. Clearing out that mess was an entirely different mess in itself. Bureaucracy as always, causing more trouble than it was worth. He wouldn't have the room ready for at least another couple of days. Until then, he corresponded with Nana and Hachi regularly in person, making use of the specialized systems they were granted as the new caretaker and head of defense at Plantation 13, respectively.

What they had here was satisfactory. Not the best, but it was as good as he could hope for until he could continue his work in a more structured environment. And without the worry of unwelcome personnel entering behind his back while he was working. That was the most difficult part of being where he was now, too many coming in and out as they reported to Hachi. Nana thankfully dealt almost exclusively with the cadets, and they would be unlikely to come here. At least while he was taking up residence there, that is. Until that time, he had to admit: being able to talk to Hachi immediately had its perks. Even if the man wasn't much of a talker to start with.

"Have the FRANXX units been prepped for the cadets?" Werner asked the younger man, knowing fully well the schedule for the day. He was here for a variety of experiments. And for APE, that included finding out how well these younger pilots could do the job. There were risks, like anything else, but it likely wouldn't be an issue. And with the stresses the FRANXX put on the bodies, he theorized that if APE was so inclined, they could potentially have longer-lived pilots if they brought them in at a younger age.

...God how he hated thinking that way. It made him feel like everyone else in this god-forsaken world. Dead to reality, but still living. Just a husk, a body sustained by the deaths of others. Emotion drained away until it life was run like a machine. It wasn't a way to live, and yet no soul on Earth seemed to object to how things were. At least, none he had seen aside from those two.

"Doctor?"

Dr. Franxx felt himself snap back. He had to stop going off into his thoughts like that, it wasn't going to be good for his sanity. There was a job to be done, and like it or not he had a role to fulfill. Maybe one day he could be forgiven. Until then, however…

"My apologies, Hachi. Just lost in thought. Now, were they ready to go? I missed that detail." Werner watched as Hachi narrowed his eyes like he was trying to read just what was going on in the doctor's head. Sorry Hachi, but that would be another talk for another day.

"Yes, the FRANXX you had been preparing are currently docked. We'll be opening the hatch doors for them to practice as soon as all pilots have been accounted for and have reached stable synchronization ratios." Hachi looked over his notes on his holoscreen as he recited it back to Werner. The man closed his device and put it into his pocket, returning his attention to the larger screens overhead that showcased the new FRANXX as well as where the Parasites had begun to congregate with Nana. The woman was standing by, patiently waiting on them all to arrive before she began her explanations and carrying out the day's tests. Werner knew she'd do well, it was hard to screw it up. Her biggest problem would be Zero Two, but knowing that girl she would probably be a bit easier to deal with at the moment.

"Can I ask you something, Doctor?" He heard Hachi say.

"Go on."

"This experiment...why so many variables? The children are just under a year younger than usual. It's clear they weren't emotionally conditioned. And then the question of these FRANXX...they're far from the standard models. And then there's the question of that boy, Code 016. What's the purpose of it all?"

Oh if only you knew the half of it, Hachi. He sighed, hobbling next to Hachi's place to take a closer look at the screens. The children appeared happy onscreen, talking and laughing with one another. 'Enjoy these times while you can. Life may be more cruel than you realized,' he thought solemnly.

"The variety involved is to deal with as many possible factors as we can. APE HQ and I wanted to see just how far we could go with our Parasites in order to see what the best results in combat would become. Allowing them to live more...naturally, so to say, may have undocumented benefits. It's worth pursuing at the very least."

Hachi nodded, as if it made all of the sense in the world. "And the FRANXX?"

"Prototype units, specialized for different types of combat beyond the mass production units, as I'm sure you can see. We've been looking for an excuse to test how useful they may be in the field, so you could say this was a golden opportunity."

"I see."

"Is that worry coming from you?" Werner couldn't help ask. Hachi was always a blank slate, but it was clear something still bothered him.

"No. You know I can't feel that kind of thing, Doctor. Just...something on my mind is all."

"Hmm, I can understand. Do you wish to talk about it?" Hachi usually wasn't like this. Whatever was bothering him, Werner needed to address here and now. He needed Hachi's complete trust after all, and something small could shatter that.

"Yesterday we were attacked by a Klaxosaur. A Mohrovic-class at that. There were no alarms, no warnings despite it surfacing a mere 3 kilometers from the plantation." Werner shifted slightly. So this was what was bothering him.

"Our sensors should have detected its movements and kept an eye long before it was able to breach the surface, much less breach the plantation itself. Why did we not know it was coming ahead of time?" Werner could feel his face darken at the question. It's not like he wasn't prepared to answer. It was more if he should answer at all, and truthfully at that.

He stared at the screens as Nana began to instruct the cadets, noticing codes 002 and 016 were standing by one another, the former making sure to stay close to the latter. Even in his old, broken heart Werner could feel warmth in what he saw. It was yet another reminder of what he lost and what he knew must be done. Hachi would have to learn this sooner or later.

"Hachi, do you trust me?"

"Yes Doctor, of course," Hachi finally said.

"Then I need you to believe me. The sensors were all offline yesterday. They were down for maintenance." If he still had the ability to sweat, Dr. Franxx imagined he probably would be at this time. It was tough to keep a poker face against a man with no emotion who could read you like a book. Hachi was good at what he did, and that was part of why Werner was grateful to have the man on his side. He just needed to keep Hachi there.

It wasn't like he was lying, either. The systems were down for maintenance. But Werner had seen the Klaxosaur on the radar long before anyone else had. He shut it down and made sure to it would stay down until after the threat was neutralized. It was necessary. That boy had to see things first hand so that he could begin to understand the situation facing Code 002 and maybe push his curiosity towards her again. But to think that had managed to actually pilot together! Never in his wildest dreams could he have expected for them to be able to get so close so quickly, to be able to find success like that! It was almost like fate itself had pulled the strings to bring them closer. Now he had to make sure that wasn't ruined by the idiots on the council, or anyone else for that matter.

"Hmm. That would certainly explain it," Hachi said. "And the girl?"

"Oh, Code 703? She's been stabilized, if that's what you were wondering." The poor girl was lucky to be alive, much less make it out mostly intact. Her trials were far from over though.

"Hmm."

Werner didn't need to say more. Hachi was satisfied for the time being and that's what counted. Now to just make sure nothing went wrong with the other cadets in their first trial runs with their FRANXX. Assuming this trial was a success, he could keep the council off of him for that much longer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wait, I'm not going out there?"

"That's correct," Nana said. "We saw your abilities yesterday, Hiro. While questions do remain, we can deal with those at a later time. Right now we need to see if the rest of the squad can successfully connect and pilot." Of course. One chance to prove he could really pilot, and everything from before holds him back. He knew Nana was just being nice about it.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not completely our fault either. APE has not yet authorized use of Strelizia. That is still one of the strongest weapons in our fight against the Klaxosaurs, and and experimental one at that. There's no telling what it could do to you."

"Zero Two has been in Strelizia countless times and she's fine! Right, Zero Two?"

He couldn't help it, he needed any excuse to get back out there. He had to experience that feeling again, to know he wasn't just dreaming the experience. He looked over at the pink-haired girl who sat nearby, staring around the room idly until she heard her name called.

"That's right, Darling!" she told him, flashing a bright smile his way. It was kinda cute when she did that. Though...it was a pretty cute earlier when she was acting the way she did at breakfast. But this probably wasn't the best time to get distracted by that.

He looked at Nana, hoping his pleas and Zero Two's reassurance might help, but the woman in front of him shook her head. He could almost feel his spirit shatter in that moment.

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but you'll get your chance later." He watched her turn away and pay attention to the screens overhead, watching as the other Parasites finished preparations and began connecting. Unsurprisingly they all appeared to succeed with varying levels of compatibility, with only Mitsuru and Ikuno looking a bit rough at first but still pulling through. Jealous only began to describe how he felt, but he kept quiet. All he wanted was to be out there again and experiencing that rush again with Zero Two. Maybe he could get lucky and they could later today, or even tomorrow if they had to really wait. He just wanted it to be soon.

He couldn't help but notice Nana seemed to soften her expression, like she had another thought. She turned away from the screens for only a moment, smiling in understanding.

"Just hang in there. For now, Zero Two? Maybe you and Hiro could watch your squad outside and pick up where they can improve. It would be good as their leader to keep up on your team's needs and where they are lacking. If your team has a weakness that isn't addressed, they'll crumble under the pressure of combat. Not that you need to hear that from me, but it's a helpful reminder." She did have a point. If they couldn't get out there in Strelizia, the least they could do is get out and help the others the best that they could.

"How does everything look? Delphinium?"

"Yeah, things are good," came Ichigo's voice.

"Argentea?"

"Good to go!" Hiro rolled his eyes and chuckled at the near twin-like cheer from Zorome and Miku. Seems once he got into a FRANXX, Zorome's giddiness took over. Hopefully that excitement would carry over and he wouldn't be so competitive about it later. But he knew that was probably asking for too much.

"Chlorophytum?"

Zero Two yawned, and Hiro could feel her slip her fingers between his own before giving a light squeeze. He felt a flutter in his stomach at her touch, that was new. It was pretty nice if he was being honest with himself. He turned and offered Zero Two a small smile in return. It was the least he could do, right? This girl was just making herself all too comfortable being around him, but for whatever reason it didn't bother him that much. Sure she didn't seem to know the meaning of personal space, but was that so bad? All of this attention was nice in its own way. Maybe they could talk later and he could get some more answers out of her, like why she kept calling him that one word. He still didn't know why she referred to him as "darling." But he was definitely going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Are you ready to go watch the kids at play, Darling?" she asked, emphasizing the last word much like she had that morning. And just like then, he felt his face grow unreasonably warm. How was she having this effect?

"Y-yeah. Let's go then, shall we Zero Two? And thanks, Nana." He was trying his best to keep it together. It felt like someone was banging his heart like a drum. None of the other girls had made him feel so uncomfortable yet intrigued, and all Zero Two had to do was speak. He tugged at her as he lead them away and out towards the outer decks. Watching and analyzing the others, that was what they were supposed to do, right? That was easy and distracting. Just what he needed.

He could see the four unique mecha taking steady steps outside until they had all made it a safe distance away from Cerasus. A whooping cheer from Argentea echoed across the desert, causing Hiro to sigh. Zorome must have taken control. Sure enough, the pink FRANXX started attempting all sorts of somersaults and spins in an attempt to show off, all while Zorome was shouting for joy. It was only when the FRANXX started falling over that he heard Zero Two make a sound.

She let go of his hand to lean against the outer railing. Hiro had to catch himself from reaching out again. He had to admit, the warmth had been nice. Almost felt right in a way, like that's just how it should be. Wait, why was he focusing on that right now?

"See that? The stamen is exerting more focus than the pistil is. She must still be getting used to it, while her stamen is off in his own little world. On the other hand," she smirked as she watched Delphinium pull the pink FRANXX back to its feet. "Those two are clearly well matched and are sharing the load of the bond since they move so well right off of the bat. Like you and I, Darling." She flashed that smile of hers again and Hiro felt his heart thump harder. He really needed to get a grip if he was going to continue being around Zero Two, this was becoming ridiculous.

"You mean yesterday? How do you know, I don't even remember what happened after the kiss. About that, I wanted to know-"

"If you could try another kiss?" Zero Two interrupted, that teasing smirk coming back. Hiro stopped himself, stepping back for a moment. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to try that again. But right now? So soon? Something about it just felt wrong almost.

"That wasn't quite what I was going to say. I mean, I wouldn't mind trying again. But only in Strelizia! Whatever it was got it started then, so maybe that's the key to it?"

He watched as her smile fell just the slightest. She gave a small shrug and returned her attention to the FRANXX further out. The four of them had begun to form up into a line and practiced navigating with the built in thrusters lining the hips and within the feet. Zero Two didn't seem like she was going to respond, and Hiro began to wonder if he had done something wrong. Sure he was being awkward around her, yeah, but he couldn't help it! Something was seriously going on and he had no idea what to do! And not only that, but that weird feeling from yesterday had returned. Not the weird pounding in his heart right now, but a strange feeling he couldn't quite describe. What was it? Maybe Goro might be able to help later? Hiro was always able to confide in his friend when he needed it most. This should be no different.

"You want to get back into Strelizia that badly, huh? Miss riding me already?" she asked. Whatever she was doing to get under his skin, she was doing it exceptionally well.

"You know I need to go back. You're the only partner I've had that made me feel like I could soar like that. And that's why I want to try what worked the last time. There's nothing else to it!" Wow. When it really came down to it, he was awful at lying. And that predatory look on Zero Two's face said she knew it.

"Nothing else, hmm?" Oh no.

Why was his heart starting to pick up again? And why was she coming closer again? No no no, not right now. This wasn't what he wanted, no matter what his mind was saying otherwise!

"What's the matter, Darling?"

She closed the gap quickly, pushing him until his back pressed against the rails. If he ended up falling over and dying over this, he deserved to be mocked by Zorome. But that girl was coming far too close, it would have been understandable, right? Was he sweating? Okay yeah, his forehead was definitely starting to sweat. He couldn't even breathe, the air was stuck in his lungs as she leaned into him, skin-tight suits pressing against one another while her arms prevented him from slipping out either side. Why was this such a big deal again?

"Uh, Zero Two?"

"Darling?" She said the word as if she was savoring it, enjoying every syllable as she soaked in the moment. Hiro was surprised he could hear her at all thanks to how deafening his heart seemed to be at this point. She gave a bright smile, one that seemed to speak volumes of her own enjoyment, especially as Hiro squirmed. Before he could say anything more, she leaned the rest of the way in and placed a light kiss on his lips.

That feeling from yesterday came flooding back in that instant. He could remember that spark, like something in him came alive! This was the feeling he was missing, something to start the engine that could drive the FRANXX! And yet all too soon, Zero Two pulled away. Hiro watched as she hopped back, bubbly and joyful emotions replacing the flirtatious ones from before.

"Was that about right?" she asked him, tilting her head in the cutest of ways. What was this intoxicating effect she was having on him?

"Y-yeah," he said. He couldn't help being a bit quiet as he responded, he was wrestling with all of the thoughts in his head. He had to know more. And not just about that kiss! For example, how could he have been this fortunate to find the perfect partner right when he really needed her? "Hey, Zero Two. About all of this...are you sure you want me as a partner?"

"Are you sure you want me as your partner?" she suddenly countered. Like a switch had been flipped, the smile she had been sporting had been replaced with a a somber, intense stare. Was she worried he would leave? No, that wasn't it. She was worried he might die after all of that 'partner killer' talk. Well, then all he had to do was not die. Easy enough, right? He certainly had no intentions of dying any time soon. So long as he could keep piloting a FRANXX, he was good to go.

"You're the one for me, Zero Two. No one else could possibly do it." He had to reassure her. Seeing her so strangely quiet just felt wrong. Wasn't like he didn't believe it either. No one could be a better partner than Zero Two.

"Okay, Darling. How about we go back in? I think they have a handle on things," she pointed to the four mecha out in the distance that were practically gliding across the surface. Hiro had to admit, they all seemed to get the hang of the FRANXX quickly. Then again, they had been training their entire lives for this one job. Being naturals at it was just that, natural.

"Yeah, let's go Zero Two."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Thank you so much, Kokoro! We made such a great team out there!"

"O-oh. It really wasn't much," Kokoro responded to her hefty partner, putting on her trademark smile. Futoshi appeared elated by the experience, the success of their first attempt in the FRANXX raising his spirits high. It seemed much the same with everyone as they made their exits and walked the main floor of the staging area. A mixture of cheers, jeers, and even a few nods of approval went around as the team celebrated.

"That was pretty good, but I think we'll have to improve our sync rates next time. We still managed fine, but that was a shaky start.." Ikuno told Mitsuru, the boy huffing as he looked away. He eyed Hiro and Zero Two as they entered, watching the hybrid girl pull a hesitant Hiro along.

"Whatever you say."

"Mitsuru, if you aren't going to take this seriously, we're only going to slow down everyone else. Or would you rather we die in our first mission from losing connection in the middle of battle?" She glared at her partner as he walked off, the boy clearly uninterested in what she had to say. "Mitsuru! Ugh!"

She stomped off as the boy continued to ignore her. Grunting angrily, she walked past the chattering Zorome - who by the way, seemed to be talking Miku's and Futoshi's ears off. Nevertheless she ignored him, seeking out Ichigo and Goro.

"Ikuno? Something the matter?" Ichigo asked. Frustration was evident on the other girl's face, whether she wanted to show it or not.

"It's...you know what, it's nothing. Sorry. I just need to get some air," Ikuno said angrily. Whatever she may have wanted to say, she had either lost the nerve or was not in the right mind to say it. Ichigo however wasn't going to let it drop so easily.

"You realize that we're all a team, right? You can talk to us. And, as reluctant as I am to say it, we do have a team leader. She...may be able to help you." Ichigo couldn't help but spare a look at the aforementioned girl. Zero Two was currently laughing about something while Hiro tried his best to keep it together. A strange feeling flickered deep within, but she pushed it back down. "As much as I don't want to admit that, anyways."

"Ichigo…," Goro started, before thinking better of it.

"No, it's fine. Honest. That you guys even care is fine. I'm just going to change and head back to Mistilteinn. I'll see you guys there?" Ikuno tried to smile, despite her head feeling like a storm was brewing within. She waved goodbye and made her way out, leaving Goro and Ichigo to left to wonder what was wrong.

"That wasn't normal. Something must have happened during training. You didn't notice anything did you, Goro?" Ichigo asked the taller boy as she tried to recall any strange behaviors.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. It did look like she had tried to talk to Mitsuru about something. I don't think he cared, but knowing him that doesn't seem all that surprising. He's always been hard to read. I wonder if it's getting to Ikuno now that we're finally here."

"I'll talk to her later. For now, I think giving her space is for the best," Ichigo said. She didn't want to just let the issue be, but there wasn't much that could be done. Besides, there were other things she was concerned about at the moment.

"Let's go over with everyone else then. I actually want to talk to Hiro and see how our experiences compared. I think I'm this close to figuring out the trick." Goro said. It was clear he was trying to understand Hiro's words earlier and compare to being in Delphinium. He and Ichigo made their way over to the rest of the group, where Hiro was currently getting yet another earful from Zorome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No way you'll ever pull off what we did! I bet we'll even kill our first Klaxosaur before you!" Hiro sighed as Zorome ripped into him yet again. Zero Two had been standing by the entire time, watching the scene unfold out of both interest and uncertainty. She knew that with her new job, she should be putting a stop to this. Truth be told, she wasn't sure she could. She knew the others didn't exactly trust her. Hard to blame them since she was new and they had been working together for some time now. So what could she do?

"Zorome, cut it out and leave Hiro alone," Ichigo cut in. "We know he did pilot that FRANXX yesterday. Zero Two confirmed that much for us, isn't that right?"

Zero Two was almost surprised by the smaller girl's statement. Speaking up again for her, huh? Today really was something special. Smirking, she gave Hiro a yank as she pulled him back towards her almost possessively. Time to assert some dominance.

"That's right! Like I said this morning, Darling helped defeat that Klaxosaur! My old partner couldn't do it, so Darling here stepped in and saved the day. And he did it wonderfully, I might add." She could just see the fire burn in Ichigo's eyes. It was clear she cared about Darling a lot. She'd have to keep that in mind, and watch in case the girl tried to make any moves on her Darling.

Clearing her throat, she let her grip on Hiro loosen a bit, allowing the boy enough room to put at least some distance between the two. Zero Two almost felt hurt, but it made sense. He more than likely felt awkward with all of the close contact. Too bad, it was adorable when he acted bashful.

"It's not anything special. I understand that Darling was unable to connect with his last partner? That happens. Changing partners is something that can increase a pair's abilities in battle. It's likely that he hadn't had a good match in a partner before, which is why he was so close to being sent back." Zero Two could see everyone's eyes were on her now, and they were listening. 'Even napkin-boy...what was his name? Zorome? Wow, he shut up too.' She had to admit, this was surprising. No focused on her like this before. It felt odd, wrong somehow.

"I didn't know that was an option. I thought Papa chose the pairs and that was that," she heard the plain girl say. What was her name again? She'd have to get them all figured out, maybe Darling could help with that. Names aside, it was clear she was getting them to think.

"So you're saying Hiro was technically saved because he piloted with you?" Ichigo couldn't help but voice her skepticism. Zero Two had to hold her tongue. Don't want to ruin things right now.

"Do you doubt me?" replied Zero Two, almost daring the other girl to put up a fight. She couldn't resist, that Ichigo girl clearly didn't like her and Darling being close together. Who was she to decide for them? She'd learn her place though. "I think what happened speaks for itself. He and I are perfect matches." Oh yeah, that was going to touch a nerve or two.

"A strong connection shows through in how well you operate your FRANXX. You two," she pointed at Zorome and Miku. "You had a disconnect at the start when you fell. One of you was pushing the other too hard. You need to reach further next time and try to be on the same level. I liken it to...sharing your heart and mind."

"Eh? The hell do you mean by that?" Zorome asked. He clearly didn't get it.

"I think she's saying we have to be better at being open with each other," Miku responded. "If we can better get a feel for our partner, both in the FRANXX and outside, then we'll have a better chance at success. Does that sound right?"

Zero Two nodded. Damn, so some of these Parasites weren't total idiots. Well that would only make her job easier, less babysitting to do. Whatever the reason she was brought here, whether it was to find this guy who was probably Darling, or if APE was just screwing with her and had something else in mind, this leader job would probably be a cinch to do.

"So that's the trick…," Goro said, losing himself in thought. "Hiro, do you think you and I could talk more when we leave? I want to hear more from your side."

"Oh, sure Goro," Hiro responded, a bit surprised. "I think I'll go back to Mistilteinn now though, if you want to tag along."

"Don't worry, your team leader will take good care of you all. You'll be experts in no time with my advice" Zero Two couldn't help but gloat as the two left, noting the slight sarcastic edge to her comment seemed lost on the group. Even if she was having a bit of fun with the job, she had to admit that she felt a bit more in control of her life. Was it because she was in control here?. So what if she was having fun being 'the boss' of this class of cadets? She wouldn't let them die in combat...if they didn't get in the way at least. Besides, she had maybe-Darling here and he didn't seem to be saying anything against her. So she had to be doing things right, right?

"Hey."

Zero Two broke out of her revelry at the sound of Ichigo's voice. The girl hadn't yet left, and Zero Two could see something was still bothering her, more than before. Looks like she really did strike a nerve.

"I have a question for you. About you and Hiro." Oh, great. Now what was this girl going to complain about?

"Hiro? Do you mean my Darling?" Hiro may be his name, but as far as Zero Two was concerned, he was Darling. Any of those Parasites could have as much of a problem with it as they wanted, but she wasn't about to stop calling him that. Not unless...he wasn't the Darling from before. No! Don't start thinking that now!

"You keep calling him that. What does that word mean to you?" Ichigo asked, growing more tense. Zero Two could see the girl's fists clench and unclench like she was wrestling with her inner self. "I just want to know what you intend to do with him. Are you going to kill him like you killed all of your previous partners?"

"Darling is Darling, that's all there is too it," Zero Two explained. This girl didn't need to know what the significance was. She wouldn't even begin to understand what the word meant to her. What her Darling meant to her. Unlike Ichigo, Zero Two was managing to stay cool. But she needed to make sure the point was made. Taking a few steps, she looked down to the other girl.

"As for what I intend to do, nothing bad. I'm his partner, no matter what anyone else says. Like it or not, we'll continue piloting together. And, if it really makes you feel better, I promise that I won't let him die. You may not realize it, but that's the last thing I want to have happen to my Darling."

"That may be so, but I still think you should stay away from Hiro. You two may have been able to connect, but how do I know something won't happen?"

"Hmm." Zero Two had to admit, this Ichigo girl had a lot of spirit. She clearly cared about Darling as well, and while that could be an issue down the line, Zero Two didn't feel all that threatened. In fact, she was intrigued. Maybe they could talk more in the future. Maybe. But first…

Leaning over, she gave a quick sniff of Ichigo. Before the other girl really knew what was happening, Zero Two gave a quick lick of her cheek. 'That flavor...huh.' She stood back up and grinned while Ichigo recoiled. The look of horror was entertaining, but as Zero Two had determined, there was something interesting about this girl.

"A sweeter taste, not bad. I like it." And now to leave, before Ichigo had any further confrontations and demands. As much fun as Zero Two was having, she did need to change. And find maybe-Darling. Not necessarily in that order, of course.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So remind me again. When you were piloting with that girl yesterday, what did it feel like?"

"Like I was flying. At least, that's how I'd describe it before I passed out." Hiro had to admit, he did feel embarrassed that he couldn't remember the full experience. Whatever the problem was, he wasn't going to let that stop him the next time. He just needed to know when next time was.

"That's right," Goro smiled. "I don't think it was quite the same with Ichigo. But it felt right, if that makes sense to you. Something about it made made me feel like we could do anything. I'll have to really talk to her later to get her perspective, but we didn't have any issues. I think we may just be a perfect match."

"I feel the same way about Zero Two. Something about that chance I had to pilot with her, I don't think I could pair up with anyone better. I hope I'll get the chance next time we have to deal with a Klaxosaur." Goro clapped his hand over Hiro's shoulder, drawing the attention of his friend.

"I wouldn't worry. They kept you here for a reason, right? And I'm sure even Papa saw how well you two piloted. I am concerned for you since we don't know this girl, but I also trust your judgment. Just don't make any rash decisions, you know?"

"You won't need to worry," Hiro lied. He could try, but he knew nothing would stop him if it came down to it. He would pilot in Strelizia time and time again with Zero Two even if it killed him. Not even his friends could stop him. It's not like they understood how much this meant to him anyways. To be able to soar in a FRANXX, or to be grounded and left to die, the choice was clear.

His pocket communicator began to go off, halting the two boys on their way back. Pulling it out, he saw a new message waiting. The name though...Dr. Franxx? What did he want with him?

"Who was it?" Goro asked. Hiro had to scan through the message, growing more confused by the second. The doctor wanted to see him? What for?

"It was Dr. Franxx," Hiro replied. "He wants to see me, I guess. He didn't say why."

"Dr. Franxx? Do you think it has to do with yesterday?"

"It might. I don't know though. It could be for any reason really. But if it's about yesterday, why does he want to talk now?" Goro shrugged.

"Who's to say. Think you'll be okay going over?"

"Yeah. I should be fine, Goro. Thanks." He offered a slight smile. Waving off his friend, he began to go back the way he came. What did the doctor want? Was it about Zero Two? Was it about why he was kept at Cerasus? His head was swimming and he didn't know what to think. The best thing to do was to just get there quickly and hope Dr. Franxx would provide answers.

He had never interacted with the doctor much before. He had seen the old man on a few occasions in the past though. Hiro recalled times where he saw Dr. Franxx for testing, back when he was first being brought up as a "special" case in The Garden, whatever that had meant. Didn't amount to much in the end it seemed, though he was still here. So...maybe it wasn't all bad.

Approaching where he had been directed in the message, Hiro waited as the doors slid apart, opening into a room covered with a giant screen on one end. A lone man sat in a chair, watching the screens intently as they covered all sorts of data Hiro could only begin to guess the meaning behind.

As he stepped in, the old man turned his chair to get a look at Hiro. The piercing gaze of his robotic eye froze Hiro in place. His nerves had suddenly shot up, but he didn't know why. Was he really so nervous about this? The doctor was a good man, it wasn't like he was doing anything threatening.

"Code 016, please come in and take a seat," he heard the old man say. "There are some things that you and I need to discuss if you are to continue your stay here in Plantation 13."

* * *

 **I will admit, I was surprised by the interest in this story after the initial posting. I'll do my best to ensure the story's quality is maintained and that overall it is satisfying. Again, if you have any comments or critiques, please share them with me. It will only help me to improve my writing and make the story better in the long term. That said, I get that the previous chapter was almost more of a transcript than anything else. Hopefully this one proved to be as well written and entertaining while also pushing things into some new directions.**

 **Also, because I imagine some might like to know about a release schedule. I can't guarantee any consistency with when chapters will come out. May be under a week, may be two or three weeks. I apologize for that, but writing and proofreading already takes hours and hours of work, and I'll soon be busy with master's courses in addition to my job that already eats up most of my time. I only ask patience and I promise I will deliver.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Minor edit: Thank you LepmaFunky for pointing out my glaring mix-up. Don't know how I switched Argentea and Genista around, but it's been fixed!**

 **Major edit: After a couple of comments and suggestions, I went back and made some adjustments. Characterization has always been my biggest weakness, and I have not kept Zero Two consistent with her personality at this point in the series. So, I made some shifts to hopefully make her a bit closer to the person she was at this point. One thing I'm trying to work with is cast herself as a person who at this point is outwardly cold and apathetic, to those around her that aren't Hiro, while inside she struggles against a desire to open up and be friendly. Hopefully with the edits I made it's captured better, but this is something I'll be working on for all future updates.**

 **On another note, the next actual chapter won't be for at least another week unfortunately. I'm sorry, but I appreciate everyone's patience!**


End file.
